


I Did, I Always Did

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: My take on what happened after Patsy got back. Featuring supportive Phyllis Crane





	I Did, I Always Did

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling a bit down that we won’t get our favourite couple in the Christmas Special or the new series so I wrote my idea of what happened after the kiss.   
> I just hope we get a decent explanation of where they’ve gone and that they are happy somewhere together.

They’ve made it through the greetings and surprise of the residents of Nonnatus House and Poplar for Patsy’s return. Patsy has wished Tom and Barbara all the best for their married life. The basic logistics of Patsy now sharing a room with Phyllis (no longer Nurse Crane, “please let’s be on a first name basis we’ve known each other long enough I believe) have been worked out and finally Patsy and Delia are alone in Delia’s room. 

The pair were quite nervous with each other. It had been so long since they had spent time together. They say quite chastely next to each other on the bed, holding hands. Both seemed to have a lot to say but were unable to make a start with expressing it. 

“I wish we had all the time in the world but Phyllis is more observant than Trixie and I daren’t risk it.” The redhead commented.   
“You don’t need to worry about Phyllis. She hasn’t said anything specifically but she’s figured it out. She was a great help while you were gone.” The diminutive nurse pointed out. “Stay here tonight please. I want to spend the night in your arms.”  
Patsy was conflicted. “Let me go get changed and I’ll come back for a while at least.” Delia was disappointed but allowed Patsy to return to her room. 

Phyllis was sat in bed reading when Patsy entered.   
“Ah Patsy. It’s good to have you back with us. I’m sure Delia is overjoyed to have her particular friend with her again. I know you two are close and like to chat in her room on an evening. You needn’t worry about disturbing me when you return. I sleep very deeply and Barbara coming and going to deliveries was never a problem, so I’m sure we won’t be any different.”  
Patsy was stunned by the older Nurse’s matter of fact speech. “I will try to make sure my being back isn’t an inconvenience to you.”  
“Now lass, that girl of yours has been through enough with you being away. She needs to be your priority. As long as I don’t have to lie for you no one will ever hear anything from me. Life is too short not to grab every bit of comfort with both hands. I’ll not ask awkward questions or make comment if you make less use of the room than is usual. You make sure to put a smile back on that girl’s face. Do we understand each other?”  
“Perfectly. I don’t know how to thank you.”  
“No thanks are needed lass. Just make sure you never abandon her again. You hear.”  
“She is everything to me and I promise you and her, Delia will come first in everything from now on.”  
“Well I’ll give you some privacy to get changed and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Patsy quickly put on her favourite plaid pyjamas and slipped back into Delia’s room.   
“I’m not sure what just happened but Phyllis made it clear she expects me to look after you and to spend most of my nights in here. I have some ideas for our future but I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and I’m here to stay. As long as you want me I’ll be by your side.”  
“Right now I just want you to hold me. I keep thinking this is a dream and I’ll open my eyes and you won’t be here.”  
“I promise you I’m not going anywhere. Come to bed and I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise. I love you and I’m not going anywhere. Let’s get some sleep you look exhausted.”  
“Rwy'n dy garu di”

Patsy and Delia still had much to discuss but for now they were safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I haven’t mangled the Welsh in that last bit.   
> Written and posted on my phone so if the formatting is a mess let me know and I’ll clean it up.


End file.
